Lara
by Starlight Midnight
Summary: Lara adalah perempuan yang tahu akan segalanya yang terjadi di Batavia; skandal, masa depan, perpolitikan—ah, dia memang yang terbaik. {Takabur Challenge} {Netherlands & fem!Indonesia}


"Namanya Lara, dan ia adalah penjual rokok kretek di depan balai kota Batavia."

* * *

.

.

.

Lara

Hetalia : Axis Powers adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada hak apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini terlepas daripada kesenangan pribadi. Untuk #TAKABURCHALLENGE.

Netherlands/Fem!Indonesia in 1900s!AU.

Kolaborasi antara Ferra Rii (starting wave) & Midnight Starlight (finishing wave).

.

.

.

* * *

Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya selalu dikonde rapi, dan ia memakai bandana berwarna biru gelap. Nama lengkapnya Larasati Handayani, dia selalu bangun jam lima pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk berjualan rokok di depan balai kota Batavia. Mencuci muka dengan air dari sumur depan rumahnya, menguatkan jiwanya agar ia berani keluar rumah dan siap ditatap dengan wajah yang begitu menjijikkan.

Wanita itu selalu duduk di bawah pohon yang teduh depan balai kota Batavia, melinting sebagian rokoknya dan menjilati ujungnya. Beberapa sudah bekas terbakar, sudah ia hisap. Aroma tembakau dan cengkeh menyelimuti dirinya; lebih kuat harumnya daripada bedak yang ia kenakan.

Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa Batavia? Kenapa rokok kretek? Mengapa rokoknya sudah dipakai, lalu dijual lagi? Apa yang ia bisa dapatkan dengan berjalan tembakau serta cengkeh yang dibalut dengan daun pisang kering tersebut? Lalu mengapa Lara selalu dilihat dengan tatapan benci oleh wanita-wanita lain, padahal ada banyak orang yang melinting atau menjual rokok?

Larasati Handayani bukanlah wanita biasa; yang ia kejar bukanlah uang atau harta, yang ia tunggu dengan sabar, selagi menjual rokok kretek yang begitu mahal, adalah pria-pria yang mengaku punya harga diri mahal, tapi akhirnya menikmati sebuah hiburan murahan yang Lara tawarkan juga.

"Rokok kretek, sebatang lima belas gulden saja."

Tentu saja dengan pandangan sekilas, tidak ada yang mau beli sebatang mahal semacam itu.

Tapi Johann van Kanne, sang pejabat yang sedang bekerja di balai kota pada hari itu, berpikir bahwa baiknya ia mengindahkan keberadaan Lara yang dianggap kotor itu, dan membeli sebatang rokok kreteknya.

"Goedemorgen, meester Johann. Sebatang lima belas gulden saja."

Johann van Kanne hanya berdiri di depannya, diam, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Lima belas gulden untuk sebatang kretek itu mahal sekali, nona Lara."

Lara hanya tersenyum.

Bukan juga cinta yang ia kejar, biarkata meester van Kanne tampannya tidak kira-kira.

Ia mengejar posisi, informasi, dan segalanya yang bisa ia ambil dari Johann van Kanne.

"Aku menawarkan lebih dari sekedar sebatang ini, tuan. Aku bisa menawarkanmu hal lain, misalnya penerangan di kala malam hari." Lara menyalakan sebatang rokoknya, menghisapnya, dan mengecupnya dengan sensual di ujung rokok itu. Memberikannya kepada Jan—sapaan akrab pria itu—yang segera menghisapnya. "Lagipula, bukannya aroma kretek ini sedap sekali?"

(Dengan apapun caranya, tak peduli itu kotor atau tidak.)

"Aku tak akan membayarmu kalau malam nanti kau tidak memberikan apa yang seperti kau janjikan."

Lima belas gulden sudah sampai di tangan lembut Lara, wanita itu tersenyum senang.

.

.

Siang telah berganti dan Lara memang menepati perkataannya. Orang-orang mungkin mengira jika ia menjual dirinya dengan dalih menjual rokok ketek.

Tapi sebenarnya Lara tidak ambil pusing. Kau tahu mengapa?

Kadang, orang hanya mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin didengarkan. Orang-orang hanya ingin ada bahan gunjingan dan Lara tahu, meskipun ia berusaha meluruskan semuanya pun, tidak ada yang mempercayainya.

(Karena kadang diam dan mendengarkan lebih baik).

"Jadi apa yang kau tawarkan kepadaku?" tanya Jan yang duduk di sofa dan membiarkan Lara bersimpuh di lantai.

Bukan karena lelaki Belanda itu tidak punya hati. Lara sendiri lebih senang duduk di lantai dan ia sendiri tidak mau merendahkan martabatnya untuk ikut duduk di samping perempuan itu.

"Apapun yang anda mau, kecuali tubuh saya, meester."

Jan mendengus mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak berminat dengan perempuan yang berasal dari negaranya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus tertarik dengan perempuan di tempat jajahan negaranya?

"Kau pikir semua lelaki hanya menginginkan wanita yang menghangatkan ranjangnya?"

"Bukankah semua lelaki seperti itu, meester?"

Lara menatap Jan sembari tersenyum, tapi lelaki itu tidak tampak terkesan dengan senyuman wanita pribumi ini.

"Sayangnya aku bukan golongan lelaki tersebut, Lara."

"Ah, begitu." Lara tersenyum dan mengamati sekitarnya. Meskipun namanya ruang tamu, tapi ia hanya melihat lemari tinggi yang berisi buku-buku yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu cara membacanya seperti apa.

Seandainya saja ia memang bisa bersekolah dan membaca buku-buku seperti orang-orang yang kaya.

"Kau tertarik dengan buku?" suara Jan membuat lamunan Lara terhenti dan ia menatap lelaki yang sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang menganggap Jan rupawan.

"Tertarik pun percuma, saya tidak bisa membacanya."

"Oh," Jan berdiri dari sofa dan menarik salah satu buku dari lemari penyimpanan buku lalu kembali ke sofa. Membukakan buku tersebut dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah gambar dan tulisan yang tidak bisa dibacanya.

"Meester suka membaca buku?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa semua lemari yang ada di sini?" jawaban Jan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan membuat Lara terdiam.

Malam itu Lara menghabiskan waktu dengan mengulang-ulang perkataan Jan tentang apa yang ada di buku tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi pun juga tidak mencoba untuk mempertanyakan mengapa Jan berbuat kebajikan kepada seorang wanita pribumi sepertinya.

.

.

"Suatu saat, Batavia apa akan tenggelam?" tanya Lara pada Jan di suatu malam tepat tiga tahun sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Jan. Membuatnya belajar membaca dan berakhir dengan membaca seluruh buku yang ada di rumah Jan.

Lara tidak ambil pusing saat beberapa orang (wanita) terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia adalah gundik kompeni. Pun ia juga tetap masih dengan kegiatannya menjual rokok kretek seharga 15 Gulden.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya. Mungkin."

"Memang bisa tenggelam," Jan mengoreksi. "Batavia mirip dengan Amsterdam. Permukaan air laut lebih tinggi daripada permukaan tanah."

"Lalu kenapa Batavia tidak dibuat tanggul seperti di Belanda?"

Jan mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Lara dengan malas. Ia hanya ingin istirahat dan biasanya Lara akan membiarkannya untuk tidur sementara perempuan itu mengeksplorasi rak buku untuk menemukan bahan bacaan yang menarik minat wanita itu.

"Apa karena negara jajahan?"

"Coba berpikir lebih baik lagi."

Jan memejamkan matanya dan menyadarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tidur secara layak karena selama ada Lara di rumahnya, ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lara (yang biasanya ia kembalikan menjadi pertanyaan) ataupun memastikan Lara tidak pulang diam-diam saat tengah malam.

Setidaknya wanita itu pulang saat dini hari jauh lebih aman daripada tepat tengah malam.

Jan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena saat ia bangun, matahari sudah meninggi dan Lara tidak ada disekitarnya. Saat melihat ke meja, ia menemukan kertas yang merupakan hasil tulisan Lara dan membacanya. Jan tersenyum miring saat membacanya, tampaknya wanita itu bekerja keras untuk mencoba mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dan juga menuliskan tentang masa depan Batavia.

"Jika kau waktu itu tidak menolak, mungkin aku bisa membawamu pergi dari sini, Lara."

Jan menatap ruangan disekitarnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas dan membawa dirinya untuk bergerak. Meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk membersihkan diri dan ke Balai kota untuk terakhir kalinya.

Masa jabatannya telah habis dan Jan tahu bahwasanya penggantinya hanya akan bertahan sebentar saja. Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang apa yang terjadi di Eropa dan ia harus pulang untuk membantu negaranya.

* * *

.

.

"Lara adalah perempuan yang tahu akan segalanya yang terjadi di Batavia; skandal, masa depan, perpolitikan—ah, dia memang yang terbaik."

.

.

* * *

Author note (finishing wave) :

Untuk starting wave a.k.a yang memiliki ide tulisan ini, terima kasih karena fanficnya mau saya acak-acak. Saya tahu pasti jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi, tapi saya berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya (sampai bongkar plot berkali-kali karena merasa tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita). Serta maaf saya membuat ketidaknyamanan dengan status fb saya. Itu bukan untuk anda, tapi untuk yang satunya lagi :)

Hmm ... apalagi ya? Mungkin review, bukan buat saya tapi untuk starting wave fanfic ini. Saya mah mana mungkin kelayapan di history kalau tidak ikutan challenge ini. Sayanya bahkan tidak pantas di review saking gaya tulisannya kebanting :")

((jika ada typo mohon maaf. Berarti itu auto correct di handphone yang bekerja dan saya tidak sadar :"))


End file.
